Perfect Innocence
by Adelois
Summary: Entah apakah aku harus bersyukur ataukah aku harus benci akan pertemuan kita pada saat itu. "Setidaknya kau bisa mencoba banyak tersenyum, Belarus." AmeBela, based on US-Belarus relations, Belarus POV. R&R?


**PERFECT INNOCENCE**

**Summary**: **Entah apakah aku harus bersyukur ataukah aku harus benci akan pertemuan kita pada saat itu. "Setidaknya kau bisa mencoba banyak tersenyum, Belarus." AmeBela, based on US-Belarus relations, Belarus POV. R&R?**

**Warning: OOC, grammatical error, alur membosankan, no minor character dan sedikit melenceng dari sejarah yang sebenarnya. Jadi dari pada teler jangan baca fanfic ini XD *plak***

Tahun 1991, di mana saat itu aku dan kakak perempuanku serta para Baltic Nations yang bodoh memisahkan diri dari kakak laki-lakiku, Russia-niichan.

Krisis yang menimpa kami, para Soviet Union, menyebabkan kami harus berpisah dengan nii-chan, walau sebenarnya aku sangat benci apabila aku harus meninggalkannya. Ia pasti merasa sangat kesepian sekali setelah Uni Soviet terberai menjadi beberapa Negara, dan kini hanya ia yang berdiri sendiri menghadapi krisis yang terjadi pada saat itu. Sudah ada 10 negara yang sebenarnya merupakan bagian dari Uni Soviet, mengumumkan kemerdekaan mereka sendiri. Dan aku pun terpaksa mengumumkan kemerdekaanku sendiri pada tanggal 25 Agustus 1991 sebagai Negara yang merdeka.

Dan pada tanggal 8 Desember 1991, para pemimpin kami, yakni dari Ukraine-neechan, Russia-niichan dan termasuk aku, Byelorussia, bertemu di gedung _Belavezhkaya Pushcha_ dan menandatangani _Belavezha Accords _yang menyatakan bahwa Uni Soviet telah resmi bubar dan digantikan oleh CIS (Commonwealth of Independent States).

Pada saat itu aku sempat melihat wajah niichan yang tampak tenang dan penuh senyuman seperti biasanya, tapi sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa dalam hati ia sangat sedih akan hal yang sedang kami alami ini, yakni jatuhnya Uni Soviet. Pada saat yang sama aku ingin sekali mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan kembali padanya, bahwa bersama kami akan membentuk sebuah kesatuan yang baru. Tapi pada saat yang sama, dalam hati aku merasa bahwa sudah saatnya aku berdiri sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh Negara lain.

Kemudian, tanpa kusangka-sangka, muncul seorang negara yang telah lama kukenali sebagai musuh nii-chan selama Cold War berlangsung di depan kediamanku keesokan harinya. Wajahnya yang tampak selalu tersenyum ceria dan kacamata Texas yang selalu terletak tepat di matanya, tertuju padaku. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatapku dengan tatapan berseri-seri. Aku langsung menggeram dan menarik pisau yang ada di kantung bajuku.

"Mau apa kau ke sini, America?" tanyaku ketus.

America hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau pasti adik Russia, bukan, yang bernama Byelorussia?" matanya mempelajariku dengan seksama, "Kau ternyata lebih cantik dari pada yang kudengar."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas untuk sesaat, "Kutanya mau apa kau ke sini?" pisau di tanganku kini meraih lehernya.

"Hei, hei. Tenang dulu, jauhkan pisau itu dariku, oke?" kulihat wajahnya sedikit memucat saat pisauku sampai di lehernya, "Aku ke sini dengan maksud baik," dahiku sedikit berkerut mendengar ucapannya, "Maksud kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk menawarimu bantuan untuk memperbaiki masalah ekonomi yang sedang kau alami saat ini. Bagaimana?"

Aku sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang ditawarkannya, mengetahui krisis ekonomi yang sedang aku alami. Ia juga menawariku untuk menanamkan saham dan usaha di tempatku. Kuakui, sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tak enak apabila ada Negara lain yang membantuku menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga aku punya harga diri saat melihat America datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menawari bantuan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak tertarik? Aku tulus menawarimu bantuan," ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, wajahnya sedikit dimanyunkan. Betapa kesalnya aku melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

Dasar berlagak pahlawan, "…aku akan memikirkannya... nanti," jawabku sambil setengah berbisik.

Kulihat seringaian kembali muncul di wajahnya, dan ia pun pamit pulang sambil terus meloncat kegirangan, _Dasar gila_, batinku. Pada saat itu kukira ia tidak akan datang lagi ke rumahku sampai aku memberikan informasi akan jawabanku, tetapi ia malah datang lagi ke rumahku keesokan harinya. Dan kali ini ia pun datang membawa selembaran map dan melambaikan map itu padaku.

"Hei, Byelorussia! Ini sudah kubawa perjanjiannya!"

Aku menggeram pelan, "Aku belum bilang bahwa aku setuju akan tawaranmu, America."

"Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu mengingat kondisimu saat ini!" Negara berambut blonde itu mulai berceloteh sambil mengeluarkan makanan sampahnya—hamburger, dan memakannya, "Bhaku vhatang vhezini vuntuk memvandumu. Vhossku zhudah memveriku ini vuntuk vkhau dandathangani," aku mengerutkan dahi berusaha mencerna apa yang ia katakan padaku. Lalu ia memberiku map yang di bawanya dan membuka isinya, sehelai kertas bertuliskan IMF Agreement.

"Lalu?"

"Vhini," ia memberiku pulpen.

"Kau ingin aku menandatanganinya?"

Ia mengangguk.

Dan aku membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya, tidak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan yang kurasa berasal dari America.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya lagi, ia berdiri di depan rumahku sambil duduk di atas jalan yang ditumpuki oleh tumpukan salju. Tangannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam kantung bomber jaket kusutnya langsung melambai ke arahku, "Byelorussia! Aku datang lagi!"<p>

Aku mengendus kesal, "…sudah kukatakan kemarin, aku masih belum bilang apakah aku setuju dengan penawaran yang kau berikan atau tidak. Dan aku minta jangan seenaknya datang ke rumahku!" seruku kesal. Kutahu bahwa sesungguhnya sudah lama sebelumnya America sudah menanamkan saham inventasi di tempatku. Siapa tahu kalau aku menyetujui penawarannya itu bisa-bisa ekonomiku bukan membaik, malah ia mungkin akan mengambil alih perekonomianku!

"Aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk menawarimu persetujuan Keuangan Internasional, sih," ia menggaruk pipinya yang memerah karena dinginnya udara pagi ini, "Aku hanya bermaksud berkunjung ke rumahmu. Boleh kan?"

"Tidak boleh," tanpa berpikir aku langsung menyahut.

"Aww, ayolah, aku kan bermaksud baik ke sini. Siapa tahu kita bisa mempererat hubungan diplomatik kita," ia tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke arahku dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya melingkari pinggangku.

Wajahku memanas dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba dan aku pun tanpa basa-basi menarik pisauku dan menempatkannya di lehernya, "Berhenti menyentuhku atau aku akan menusuk lehermu."

America mundur dengan terburu-buru, "Aku kan bercanda! Kenapa kau selalu serius begitu, sih?"

"Hmph, apa urusannya denganmu apabila aku selalu serius?" tantangku.

Wajah America berubah cemberut, "Jangan sinis begitu padaku. Dan apakah kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap ramah sedikit saja padaku?" gumamnya keras, menyindirku, "Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis di hadapan negara lain dan bersikap manis di hadapan Russia?" Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. America melihat wajahku yang memerah menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum nakal, "Begitu rupanya, ya, kau menyukai Russia, kakakmu sendiri?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar melemparkan pisauku padanya dan America memekik kaget, berhasil menghindari lemparan pisauku, "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Tapi kau memang menyukainya, bukan?" Negara berkacamata itu menggodaku.

Wajahku tambah memerah, kali ini karena rasa marah dan rasa malu yang bercampur jadi satu, "Diam. Atau akan kupotong lidahmu!" ancamku. Aku mendorongnya keluar dari rumahku dan hendak membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya, tapi aku sedikit terhenti saat aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

"Aku senang kalau melihat wajahmu yang memerah, tampak begitu cantik. Tapi aku akan lebih menyukaimu apabila kau tersenyum, Byelorussia," dan perkataannya diakhiri dengan suara bantingan pintu yang bergema di dalam rumahku.

Entah berapa kali aku memaki dan menyeret keluar America dari rumahku, tetap saja keesokan dan keesokannya lagi ia datang ke rumahku dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya sambil memanggil-manggil namaku, "Byelorussia! _Pryvet_!"

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya pun, aku selalu membukakan pintu untuknya. Walau masih dengan ketus aku selalu berkata, "Mau apalagi kau datang ke sini, _tupitsa_?"

"Aku membawakanmu hamburger dan cola! Makanan ini sangat terkenal di tempatku lho!" ia menunjukkan kantung coklat dan mengeluarkan hamburger dalam jumlah besar dan 2 botol besar coca cola. Dahiku berkerut, bagaimana bisa Negara satu ini makan makanan seperti ini begitu banyaknya? Pantas saja orang-orang di tempatnya banyak yang mengalami obesitas—walau pengecualian ia sendiri tampak normal. Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah keras dengan otot?

"Aku tidak butuh makanan sampah milikmu," kataku menolak. Kulihat America sudah mengambil sendiri hamburgernya dan melahapnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak? Setidaknya coba dulu!" paksanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Dengar America, aku membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam rumahku bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya saja menyu-" dan tanpa kusangka-sangka America memasukkan hamburgernya ke dalam mulutku. Aku nyaris terbatuk-batuk, tersedak oleh hamburgernya, "K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku menodongkan pisauku ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengerling padaku dan mengarahkan jempolnya padaku.

Aku mengunyah hamburger yang ada di mulutku, lumayan, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, "Lain kali…" ucapanku terpotong saat tiba-tiba saja aku teringat apa yang barusan kukunyah. Hamburger yang barusan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutku adalah hamburger yang baru saja dimakannya! Wajahku memerah mengingatnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Belarus?" tanyanya saat ia melihat wajahku yang memerah, "Apakah kau sakit? Mungkin karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini, ya," ia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahiku, mengecek suhu tubuhku.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhku!" aku menendangnya tepat di rusuknya. Negara sok jadi pahlawan itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan menendangku! Kau ini jadi perempuan kasar sekali, sih!" katanya kesal.

Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku, berharap agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang memerah, "…kalau kau mau," gumamku pelan.

"Huh?"

"…kalau kau mau, ingat, ini hanya kalau kau mau," kataku sambil setengah berteriak, "…aku, aku memperbolehkanmu untuk datang ke rumahku sekali-sekali. Dan… aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan melihat-lihat rumahku…"

Kulihat raut wajah America awalnya terlihat kebingungan, tapi cepat digantikan dengan senyuman merekah yang tersungging di mulutnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan kembali meraih hamburger ke tangannya, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengajakku melihat-lihat, Belarus?"

"Namaku Byelorussia, bukan Belarus, America," kataku ketus, "…dan ya, kalau kau memaksaku untuk mengajakmu melihat-lihat rumahku."

"_I think Belarus suits you perfectly instead of Byelorussia_," kata America. Ia menarik tanganku, "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang juga, Belarus?"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan sebutan Belarus. Sudah sejak lama aku dipanggil dengan nama Byelorussia, dan kini ia seenaknya saja memanggil namaku dengan sebutan aneh yang tak pernah kudengar keluar dari mulut negara lain. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah tersenyum mengingatnya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

Dan malam harinya, aku dipanggil oleh bossku—walau sebenarnya aku masih belum memiliki boss secara resmi—untuk menghadapnya di ruang kerjanya. Alexander Lukashenko, bossku yang secara illegal adalah bossku, kini duduk di meja kerjanya dan tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Ah, kau rupanya," katanya, "Kemari, duduklah di sana."

"…tidak, lebih baik aku berdiri saja," kataku. Bossku hanya menyeringai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "…jadi ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?"

"Soal itu, yah, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dari lama," kata bossku, "Kulihat kau cukup akrab sekali dengan America. Hamper tiap hari ia datang ke sini. Apakah kalian berteman baik atau sebenarnya kalian berpacaran tanpa kuketahui?" ia tersenyum padaku, "Setidaknya aku mempermasalahkan hal itu apabila kalau sampai saja kita bergabung dengan US."

"I-itu tidak mungkin, boss!" entah kenapa aku malah gelagapan saat mengatakannya, "Jadi, langsung ke intinya saja. Untuk apa boss memanggilku ke sini?"

"…yah, begini," ia berdeham, "Bagaimana kalau kita menyetujui bantuan US akan Dana keuangan Internasional itu?"

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau menyetujui tawaranku, Belarus?"<p>

"Da," aku mengangguk, sudah agak lama aku terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Belarus, dan kini sudah bulan Juni tahun 1992. "Bossku sudah memintaku untuk menyetujui dan menanda tangani suratnya." America nyaris melompat kegirangan, membuatku heran melihatnya "Hei, kenapa kau malah kelihatan senang sekali?"

America menyeringai padaku sambil menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Well, kalau kau menyetujui akan dana moneter yang kutawarkan artinya aku bisa sering melihatmu karena aku akan sering datang untuk menanamkan saham dana inventasi di tempatmu!"

"…melihatku?" aku sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakannya, "Hah, memangnya kenapa dengan melihatku? Yang kutahu kau hanya bersikap seperti orang aneh setiap kali datang ke rumahku dan membuatku ingin membunuhmu tiap kali kau datang ke sini," kataku sinis. Tapi America malah memerah saat aku mengatakan apa yang kukatakan.

"_Well, actually_…" ia berdeham sedikit, "Sebenarnya awal aku datang ke tempatmu adalah ingin, ya… berkenalan denganmu, yang setidaknya melihatmu saja cukup. Tapi pada saat yang cocok aku mendapat tugas untuk menawarimu persetujuan IMF, jadinya aku memaksamu agar kau mau menyetujuinya," Negara sok hero itu kembali berdeham, "Jadi-"

"Jadi sebenarnya tujuanmu ke sini untuk melihatku, begitu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, dan aku kembali melihat America memerah.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, sih, ya…" gumamnya pelan.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan hatiku berdebar-debar. Jadi, selama ini sebenarnya America selalu memperhatikanku? Sebenarnya aku ingin merasa kesal mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu mengingat bahwa sebenarnya aku masih menyukai niichan, tapi entah kenapa aku malah merasa sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku menekan diriku kuat-kuat, mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk kembali berbiacara, "Jadi… apa aku bisa menandatangani suratnya sekarang?"

America berdeham, masih dengan pipi yang memerah, "Oh, tentu."

Suasana untuk sesaat sedikit aneh, karena kami berdua sama-sama merasa malu-malu atau entah apa namanya. Dan sepertinya America berusaha membawa topik baru, tetapi selalu diakhiri dengan suasana hening. Aku sendiri pun, entah kenapa, merasa tak berani untuk menatap wajahnya. Saat aku selesai menandatangani surat persetujuan tersebut, America pamit pulang ke rumahnya. Karena terbawa suasana, aku yang biasanya hanya menjawab lambaian tangannya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada kini menyahut lambaian tangannya dengan senyuman kecil.

Mungkin aku memang tersenyum, sebab aku mendengar America berteriak dari kejauhan, "Terus tersenyum seperti itu Belarus. Kau tampak cantik sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu."

Setiap hari semenjak saat itu, America selalu datang ke rumahku. Biasanya ia membawakan sesuatu dari rumahnya, entah apakah itu makanan sampah dari negaranya ataukah barang-barang baru yang dihasilkan di tempatnya untuk ditunjukkan padaku. Mungkin aku dikenal oleh para negara lain sebagai negara yang selalu berwajah serius dan dingin, tapi percayalah, tiap kali aku bertemu America semenjak penanda tanganan IMF tersebut, aku tak pernah bisa tidak tertawa di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih banyak tertawa saat ini, ya, Belarus," kata America dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya melihatku tertawa.

"Kau yang mulai, America. Setidaknya kau harus berhenti bercanda atau jika tidak aku bisa mati karena tertawa berlebihan."

America terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Ia berjalan melewatiku, dan mengarahkan tangannya pada sekuntum bunga matahari yang ada di kebun tempatku. Dan saat aku hendak bertanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya pada bungan matahari itu, ia meletakkan bunga matahari itu di tanganku, "Kau itu seperti bunga matahari. Setidaknya kau perlu cahaya matahari agar bisa mekar, seperti kau membutuhkan candaanku untuk membuatmu tertawa."

Aku bisa merasakan rona merah di wajahku, "Diam, America!" aku meraih pisau di tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke arah rusuknya, sementara tanganku yang lain memegang bunga matahari itu, dan memasang wajah kesal. Tapi sebenarnya aku merasa senang sekali saat ia mengatakannya.

America tersenyum padaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, membuat pita di rambutku bergeser sedikit, "Besok dan besoknya lagi, kalau aku datang ke sini, maukah kau terus menungguku dan menyambutku seperti ini?"

"…tentu," sahutku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memerah dari tadi. America memberiku hormat menggunakan dua jari, kebiasaan yang kadang dilakukannya apabila ia ingin pamit pulang. Tetapi aku menarik jaketnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, "…tunggu America. Aku, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Eh?" Negara blondie itu menatapku bingung, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau berikan pada-" ucapannya terhenti saat aku mencium pipinya, "Oh, hei…" wajahnya mendadak seperti tomat, "K-kenapa kau-?"

"Ciuman itu sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah sering berkunjung ke tempatku dan sudah banyak membantuku saat ini. _Spasibo_," bisikku.

America meraih leherku dan menarik wajahku ke wajahnya, bibir kami berdua saling bertemu. Ia mengulum bibirku sejenak sebelum melepaskan ciuman kami, "_You're very welcome_." Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan rumahku, meninggalkanku yang tidak bisa bergerak setelah mendapatkan ciumannya darinya.

Dan momen itu, hanya berakhir dalam sekejap.

* * *

><p>Tahun-tahun berikutnya hingga tahun 1995, aku mendapat isu bahwa aku tak pernah memenuhi syarat kegiatan Ekspor-Impor jangka pendek untuk biaya asuransi perusahaan inventasi US, membuat kerugian besar di tempatku dan terpaksa bossku harus menghentikan penanaman dana inventasi US di tempatku. Dan sejak saat itu America sudah mulai jarang datang menemuiku. Aku selalu menunggui America untuk datang ke tempatku, tetapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapanku. Yang datang ke tempatku justru niichan, yang pada waktu dulu selalu kutunggu kedatangannya. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat senang akhirnya Russia-niichan mau membuka dirinya untukku, tetapi tidak sesenang saat America datang ke tempatku.<p>

Aneh, bukankah seharusnya aku lebih menyukai niichan dari pada si negara sok jadi hero itu?

Aku melihat niichan yang masih kelihatan gemetaran semenjak ia ke sini, dan tersenyum padanya, "Tumben niichan mau datang menemuiku."

"Da, a-aku hanya ingin menawarkanmu sebuah supranation confederation. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau tertarik…"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, bossku, Alexander Lukashenko yang sudah resmi menjadi presiden di tempatku, sudah menyahut, "Baiklah, aku setuju akan pembentukan Persatuan Masalah Keuangan. Dengan begini hubungan antara Belarus dan Russia jelas menjadi lebih mudah bukan? Bagaimana, Belarus?" dan mungkin karena rasa obsesi akan niichan yang masih terus ada dalam diriku, aku pun menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

America sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi.

Tahun 2001, 7 tahun semenjak Alexander Lukashenko menjadi boss resmiku, America datang ke tempatku, membuatku merasa begitu senang melihatnya lagi. Tapi rasa senang itu langsung hilang mengingat sudah beberapa pekan ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa orang-orang di tempat America mengkritik bahwa bossku saat ini berbuat kecurangan dalam Pemilu di tempatku. Negara bermata biru itu mendatangiku dengan wajah ceria seperti biasanya yang ia perlihatkan tiap kali ia datang ke tempatku, tetapi aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat lebih kelam dari biasanya.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Suasana sejenak kembali hening, dan aku melihat America tersenyum kecil padaku, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya."

"Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku membela bossku, bukan?" tanyaku ketus, tanpa bermaksud bersikap demikian, "Dengar, America, aku benar-benar tak senang kalau kau seenaknya saja menyalahkan bossku, menganggapnya bersikap curang pada pemilihan yang lalu karena kali ini ia kembali terpilih," aku mengarahkan pisau di tanganku ke arahnya, "Dan aku sangat tidak senang kalau kau mengikutcampurkan dirimu dalam pemerintahanku."

"Oh, ayolah, aku hanya bersikap bagaimana seharusnya!" seru America, "Kau tahu, selama ini kau hanya dibohongi oleh bossmu itu! Kau hanya diperdaya olehnya, Belarus!"

Aku berlari menerjang America dan menodongkan pisau ke arahnya dadanya, "Sekali lagi kau bicara soal bossku, aku akan membunuhmu," ancamku, "Seperti apa pun dia, dia adalah bossku. Kau tak punya hak ikut campur dalam masalah pemerintahan kami, mengerti?"

"_But_, Belarus…"

Aku membanting pintu di hadapannya, kali ini karena aku benar-benar merasa marah padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mudahnya? Aku tersenyum sinis, sepertinya ia mendekatiku saat itu bukan karena ingin mengenalku, melainkan karena ia ingin mengambil alih diriku, membuatku bersatu dengannya. Karena America, dulu negaraku nyaris kembali terkena krisis moneter dan kini, ia seenaknya saja ikut campur dalam masalah pemerintahanku. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa? Cukup sudah ia berlagak menjadi pahlawan di hadapanku. Di mataku ia hanya laki-laki yang ingin ikut campur masalah Negara lain.

_Aku, aku benar-benar benci America_.

* * *

><p>9 September 2001, aku melihat berita di TV bahwa terjadi serangan di World Trade Center, di tempat America, di mana diberitakan gedung tertinggi di dunia tersebut dibom oleh para teroris. Aku bisa melihat America yang terluka parah, menangisi para korbannya yang bergelimpangan di sekitar bangunan yang sudah roboh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari TV, dan berusaha agar air mataku tidak terjatuh saat melihatnya.<p>

Aku merasa sangat sedih melihat hal yang menimpanya, tetapi di lain sisi aku merasa lega melihatnya, karena pada akhirnya ia tak akan datang ke tempatku dan menyalahkan bossku yang sekarang ini memimpin. Dan kudengar para pemerintah di tempatnya mendukung organisasi non pemerintahan anti-Alexander Lukashenko. Jahat sekali, bukan? Aku tertawa pada diriku sendiri. Inilah hal yang membuat hubungan kami semakin renggang. Di satu pihak, bossku melarang akan hubungan bilateral antara aku dan America, sementara di lain pihak, pemerintahan America membenci bossku.

Dengan begini, hubungan kami tak akan pernah lebih baik dari sekarang.

* * *

><p>Dan April 2003, America datang ke tempatku, bersama dengan orang-orang militernya. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, seperti biasanya, menggenggam pisau di tanganku, mengancamnya agar tidak mendekati tempatku lebih dekat lagi.<p>

"Aku mendengar bahwa Saddam Hussein dan anaknya datang ke tempatmu," America memulai, "Kemarin aku mendapat laporan bahwa salah satu penerbangan kargo telah menerbangannya dari Iraq menuju ke sini, dan ini bukti dokumentasinya," ia memberiku sebuah dokumen berisi passport dan surat-surat penting lainnya.

Aku mendengus kesal sambil melempar dokumen itu ke hadapan America. Sudah banyak berita lainnya yang kudengar mengenai bossku, bahwa ia sebenarnya kenal Saddam Hussein dengan baik, sehingga muncul kabar bahwa ia akan datang ke tempatku untuk kabur, "Aku tidak butuh ini semua," kataku ketus, "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan bahwa kami ada di balik semua ini?"

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan buktinya, Belarus," America mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan mencium tengkukku, "Sekarang biarkan kami masuk ke tempatmu."

Aku mendorong America hingga ia terjungkal, "Bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu?" teriakku frustasi, "Jadi apa arti hubungan kita selama ini? Apakah kau tak pernah sekali pun mempercayaiku?" aku jatuh terduduk di hadapannya.

America hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil berusaha berdiri. Samar-samar kulihat bahu America sedikit bergetar, "Maafkan aku, Belarus, bukannya aku tak mempercayaimu…" dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku yang menangis, menangis tanpa ada yang memperdulikan.

Tahun 2004, America kembali melanjutkan pelaksanaan aksi anti pemerintahan bossku, Alexander Lukashenko. Beberapa kali semenjak kejadian tertangkapnya Saddam Hussein di Iraq, America meneleponku, meminta maaf bahwa ia membuatku menjadi keadaanku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak pernah bisa memaafkannya akan semua yang ia lakukan padaku dan juga pada pemerintahanku. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh orang-orangnya. Dan pembicaraan kami terhenti saat aku mengucapkan kata '_tupitsa_' dan menutup telepon.

* * *

><p>Dan saat ini, aku baru saja mengikuti pertemuan antara Negara anggota United Nations membahas akan masalah-masalah bilateral maupun multilateral, di mana ada Italy yang menyebalkan selalu berteriak 'pasta'; England dan France yang selalu berkelahi akan masalah kebudayaan masing; China yang sedari tadi berusaha menjauh dari Russia-niichan; Germany yang selalu berteriak untuk meredakan suasana rapat, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku dari sekian banyaknya Negara, America yang hanya mengusulkan ide-ide anehnya untuk ditolak sambil mengunyah hamburgernya selama rapat.<p>

Sesekali ia melirik ke arahku sambil menyeringai hanya untuk aku balas dengan death glare dariku. Setidaknya itulah yang masih bisa kami lakukan selama ini, tanpa memikirkan masalah yang menimpa hubungan kami ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau membenciku?" Tanya America setelah rapat kongres UN berakhir.

Aku menatap mata biru sapphirenya dengan mata violet pucatku, dahiku berkerut mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur darinya, "Aku membencimu?" aku mengendikkan bahu sambil memutar bola mataku, "Entah apakah aku harus bersyukur ataukah aku harus benci akan pertemuan kita pada saat itu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku harus bilang bahwa sebenarnya aku senang bisa melihatmu di saat-saat seperti ini."

America tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, itu yang kulihat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kami berciuman tanpa memperhatikan sekitar dan mendadak dadaku terpacu untuk berdetak, "Kalau aku, aku sebenarnya sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu, Belarus," aku menampar wajahnya tetapi ia malah tertawa melihatku, "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu saat kau memerah. Kau tampak cantik sekali. Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa mencoba banyak tersenyum, Belarus."

"Ap-"

"Kau tampak sangat cantik saat kau tersenyum, bahkan saat kau tertawa. Setidaknya sampai nanti, aku ingin bisa membuatmu kembali tertawa." America pergi berlalu sambil memberiku hormat dengan dua jari tangannya. Aku berteriak memakinya akan apa yang barusan ia lakukan padaku—menciumku.

Aku menghela nafas, dan membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kami di saat-saat sebelumnya, saat-saat yang mungkin paling menyenangkan untuk diingat.

_Aku berdiri di ambang pintu rumahku, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada dan berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Dan di depanku berdiri America, dengan sikapnya yang ceria seperti biasa dan senyuman yang seolah-olah tak pernah hilang, berjalan ke arahku, menyapaku sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Aku mengangkat tangan sedikit, sambil berusaha tersenyum padanya. Dan mungkin itulah saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi kami, siapa tahu?_

_**Fin **_

**Curhatan author: Fail at story, readers. Saya benar-benar fail, bunuh saya saja, bunuh! *author jadi stress sendiri* Kenapa saya bikin cerita yang alurnya membosankan dan panjang begini sih? ==" niatnya mau bikin angst, tapi malah kayak hurt comfort gini DX maaf kalau banyak alur yang bikin bingung, tapi setidaknya saya udah berusaha XD *plak* err, review sodara-sodara? Yang review saya doain rejeki bagus *nyogok-plak***

**Source: en . m . Wikipedia . org / wiki / Belarus**

**Translate (source google translate): **

**Pryvet: Hai**

**Tupitsa: Bodoh**

**Spasibo: Makasih**


End file.
